Mutant Tales
by tdishipper100
Summary: Sequel to Pain, new members and new evil rising, the X-Men will have a lot on their plate, hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing but this story and Dana! Hope you guys enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is the sequel to Pain, hope you guys enjoy!

(I Promise: Dana's POV)

After Logan told me about the whole Sentinel thing and how he told me that he thought something would happen to me. I forgave him but for some reason, he's been ignoring me, I don't even know what I did wrong! He barely talks to me, doesn't even look at me, and whenever I try to catch his eye, he just brushes me off and continues with what he's doing as if I don't exsist! With that, its been effecting the team. And our newest members. Amy, she can generate fireworks (no, she is _not_ Jubilee people!) and I'm starting to think that she and Kurt are more than just friends. Then there's Sally, who is usually alone, I've caught her hanging out with either Bobby or Forge a couple of times. The Jones'. Consisting John (powers are to manipulate the earth and no, he is _not_ the Martian Manhunter!), Alex (sonic screams) and Sadie (super speed). Sadie and I have become friends rather quickly after she joined the team. Sometimes she gets jealous whenever I'm around her crush, Victor (yes, its Sabretooth people!) and for some reason, that blonde haired cat has a knack for hitting on me, Logan barely notices since he's too busy with more "important" things other than trying to save his girlfriend! "I swear, if that guy doesn't get his priorities straight, I'm breaking up with him!" I groaned, banging my head against the coffee table. Sadie rubbed my back. "He's probably busy trying to be a good leader while juggling his own personal life. Its pretty hard for lone wolves like him to have breaks when their busy." She told me. "You can say _that_ again!" Kitty groaned, plopping her butt on the couch. I picked my head up. Noticing she was wearing a hot pink tight fitting t-shirt with black skinny jeans and brown heels. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. "Your brother is as dense as Bobby when it comes to girls." She complained. "Its not his fault." Sadie said. "He had a girlfriend once when he was 12, she broke up with him through text after she found out John was a mutant." She explained. "Harsh." Kitty and I winced. "And you think you have it tough? Victor is even more oblivious than Logan and John _combined_! I don't get why he keeps flirting with you!" Sadie sighed. "You already have a boyfriend, but yet he's still hitting on you!" I sighed with her. "Seriously? I am _this close_ to making that cat think he's a ballerina!" I exclaimed. For some reason, I was pulled to someone's chest, I realized who it was when I felt vibration going through my body. "Ballerina, huh?" Victor smirked below my form as I was struggling to release myself from his hold. "What do _you_ want, Victor?" I glared up at him. "Oh, I just want some dance lessons. If that's all right with you, Sexy." Vic winked. I was twirled around before he lowered me down a bit. Softly kissing my neck. "Will you let me go already!?" I demanded. "I kinda like it." He gave me his usual flirty smirk that made me want to knee his dick. "Victor, you know I'm taken." I said as he picked me up and let go. "Really now? By who?" He crossed his arms with a teasing smirk. "Me, bub!" Cat turned around, we looked over him to see a pissed off Logan. "Why the hell were you touching her like that?" He growled. "Like what, Jimmy?" Victor grinned. "Don't play innocent with me, Creed! I saw the way your hands were touching Dana in places that I've touched!" Logan snarled. I blushed while Sadie and Kitty pretended to barf, but the three of us still stayed to see what will happen next. "What're you implying, Jimmy?" Sabretooth demanded. "I'm _implying_ that the next time you touch whats _mine_ I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Logan spat. "So you've made her your mate, we've shared things before." Victor said. "That was before I met Dana." Logan said. Making my heart beat fast. Did he really care about me that way? Was ignoring me his way of liking a girl? Because if it is, then maybe I should start getting used to it. "I ain't sharing her with _anyone_! Not even the likes of _you_!" He added. Walking to my side and pulling me closer to him with his arm before turning me to face him before crashing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately, he wrapped his around my waist. _"So now you want to be all romantic!"_ I yelled in his head. _"Ow! Easy will you? Just enjoy the kiss!"_ Logan groaned. "Alright alright! You win, Logan," Victor sighed. We let go. _"For now~"_ He winked at me, leaving the room while copping a feel of Sadie's ass. "Oh _now_ he wants to seduce me!" Sadie groaned. Running after him. I turned back to Logan, crossing my arms at him before leaving to go to my room and slamming the door shut. He opened it just as I sat on my bed with my arms crossed, turning my head to the right as soon as he shut the door. He sat next to me. "Why the hell are you acting like this?" He asked me. "Is this because I never told you about the Sentinel shit?" He said. "No." I muttered. "Then why are you acting like a damn 7 year old who didn't get what she wanted for her birthday?" He demanded. I turned to his direction. "Because, ever since the new members appeared, you've been busy doing all _but_ paying attention to me!" I said. "I know your a leader and all but I need attention too!" I pouted. Logan started laughing, I started getting angrier. "What the fuck is so damn funny!?" I demanded. Logan finally calmed down. "You." He smiled. "Why am I so funny?" I asked. Tempted to make him think he was a frog for a month. "Remember October 15?" He asked me. "Obviously, it was my birthday, and you and the guys were busy recruiting the Jones'." I rolled my eyes at him. Like I'd ever forget my damn birthday. The girls threw me a party while the guys are gone. We had a lot of fun, especially when we started drinking Logan's beer. I mentally smiled at the memory, "well, I felt like an asshole for not getting you a present so Hank and Scott took me shopping to find you a gift." He said. "I've been looking for the right time to give this to you." He added. Pulling something out of his pocket. My eyes widened, was he going to do what I think he is!? He was holding a velvet box, it looked big enough to fit a necklace for a small child though, but when he opened it, he took out a beautiful silver chain bracelet. (thought he was going to propose, huh?) He gave it to me. I slowly took it out of his hands, treating it as if it were a baby. I easily slid the trinket around my wrist. It fit perfectly! I didn't say anything for a while, just admiring the lovely gift. Logan got worried. "チューリップ? Whats wrong?" He asked. "If you don't like it then I can re-" I hugged him. "I love it." I whispered in his ear. Letting go. There looked to be something engraved in the bracelet. I was curious. I set the bracelet close enough for me to see what was engraved in it:

 _"Dana, your precious to me that I'll_

 _never let anyone hurt you. I promise._

 _Love, Logan,"_

I looked up at my boyfriend. Giving him a teasing smirk. "You better keep your promise." I told him. He smiled. "I promise, my チューリップ." He said. "So, since we're alone~" He gave me a sexy smirk. I hit him with a pillow. He caught it, throwing it on the floor before moving closer to me. I fell flat on my bed. Logan was about to kiss me before I used a pillow to shield to protect myself from him. Logan sighed. Getting up. "Fine, don't kiss me," he grunted. Walking out of my room, I started laughing when I realized he'll start giving _me_ the silent treatment.

(Happy Halloween: Sadie's POV)

(I know Halloween is over but I wanted to do this anyway, so happy belated Halloween people!)

Halloween, my favorite time of the year. The year where I can dress up as whoever I want without anyone being scared of me. This year. Alex got invited to a Halloween party and she managed to get us invites too. I was the first one ready, dressed up in my Princess Jasmine costume, Dana next to me, dressed as Wonder Woman. I helped make her hair somewhat similar to the Amazonian heroine. But she did a good job with the costume. Alex finally came out dressed as a tiger. Kitty next as a cat. Then Sally as an old school witch. Later on Jennifer (another mutant Warren found in Sinister's lab while Archlight and Vertigo were trying to enhance her) dressed up as Raven from Teen Titans (the _original show_! Not that crappy remake version Cartoon Network made, seriously, couldn't they just make a season 6 for them!?) and Callie (a mutant we found in some woods near the Canadian border) dressed up as Batgirl with Hank dressed as Batman. Jean and Scott were holding hands as they were dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. Ororo came down next as Mother Nature with Forge dressed as the Terminator and Bobby dressed as the Flash. My brother John came down, dressed as a werewolf. I noticed Kitty blushing at him without a shirt on and blue jeans. The only ones left were Victor and Logan, and we were going to be late if they didn't get their asses down here already. "Logan! Victor! Will you hurry the hell up!" Dana yelled up at them. There was no answer. She kept yelling for both of them to come down until I poked her shoulder. "Umm, isn't Logan giving you the silent treatment?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, so he can treat me like shit for no damn reason, but when I do it to him he's pissed? What the fuck?!" She sighed. "Come on, I'm sure neither of them would want to see how sexy we look anyway." I told her. Kitty opened the door. Suddenly, there was footsteps, and down came Victor dressed in a business suit and tie, he did look handsome when his hair wasn't messed up. Logan came in after, only in his regular clothes. Dana crossed her arms and turning the other way when Logan started checking her out. "Thought you didn't want to come with." She said. "Changed our minds." Victor said, winking at me. I blushed. Sure, he only comes to me whenever he wants to get laid, but as long as I'm with him, I don't give a damn. "Come on, guys, lets just go to the party already. I wanna get wasted!" Alex said, speeding out the door. We followed after her to the party. Logan drove us there with Dana at shotgun next to him.

(A Demon Without Her Angel)

 _"Warren, don't!" She begged. He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Jen, but things can't be how they used to." He said. "Yes it can, we can help you. Don't listen to him." She said. "No! You don't know what its like!" Warren yelled at her. He took off his coat to reveal himself, a man with no wings. "You don't know what its like to be held captive, like your in a cage!" He said. Eyes burning with a fiery rage. Rage she's known in the past. "You and Ororo have it easy. You both can truly feel as if your free. I can't feel that anymore! My father has to pay." Warren cried. Reminding her of how her mother once tried to get rid of her wings, she finally did, Jennifer begged help from Sinister, only for him to trick her by enhancing her forcefully. "Warren, you don't know Sinister like I do! I've seen the things he's done. Just look at me. I once had wings as soft as yours, but my mother, she cut them off. Sinister enhanced me, he made me do things I did not want to do. He made me feel like I really am a demon." She told him. "Maybe you are one." He said. Jen looked at him confused, "what are you saying?" I asked. "I'm saying, that maybe your trying to stop me from taking Sinister's deal so you can just watch me sit around doing nothing while your flying around the world." He hissed. She tried to hold him. But he pushed her. Falling onto his imported coffee table. Bruised and scarred from the glass hitting her flesh. "You selfish whore!" He screamed. "I don't know what I saw in you, get the hell out of my life! And never come back!" He told her. "Sinister is a bad person!" She tried to warn him. "No! Your just jealous of who I am you gold digger! I wish I never fell in love with you!" He spat. "You, your nothing without me! And you always will be!" She tried holding back tears. "What are you saying?" She asked. "I'm breaking up with you! Still don't get it you stupid cunt? We're done, finished!" He hollered. She looked at him. Surprised to ever hear that come out of his mouth. "But... what about our engagement?" She asked him. Warren pulled the ring off his finger. "This is what I think of our engagement." He said. Opening a window to let in the cold November rain inside the room. Throwing his ring out the window. "That's what I think of you! Now get the hell out!" He yelled. Tears finally falling down her cheeks. "If that's how you feel, then congrats." She said. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." With that, she ran out the door. He watched her, not giving a care in the world where she went. Closing the window. Warren walking out. Looking for Sinister to enhance him. He did, and he was about to kill his own father. Until he met her again. "Get out of my way, Jennifer!" He yelled at her. "This is for listening to Sinister." She muttered. Punching him in the face. He fell to the floor. "This is for leaving me while I still loved you." She kicked him. With each blow she gave to him, he started remembering the love that they once shared. And how he just let her go as if she meant nothing to him. She suddenly stopped. "No." She said, fists tightened. "You may still have my heart, but one day, I will learn to forget you. When I do, you'll be nothing but a memory to me." She muttered. "And you will remember me, but I'll be over you by then, and I won't look back." With that, she walked over to his father. She dragging him out of the room. Everyone else left, except for Wolverine. "You really are shameless, Warren." He growled darkly. "Demon loved you, but you took her for granted, and now, you got nothing." He said. "But I'm just like you, we both lost things." Warren looked at him. "You didn't lose anything!" He yelled. "I lost everything!" Logan growled. "I lost my memories. But that doesn't mean I still don't give my all for the woman I love." Wolverine said. Warren was about to attack until Sinister stopped him, telling him to come back. He agreed hesitantly. Flying out of the room with tears in his eyes because today, he lost the woman he once loved._

Dana: Well, that's all for now!

Sadie: Aww, why only three?

Author: Because it took me all damn night to make this!

Jennifer: I hate the third one *cries*

Alex: At least you _had_ a boyfriend

Sally: They were _engaged_ , Alex

Alex: ...

John: This is all a load of shit, why the hell am I in this again?

Sadie: Just roll with it

Alex: *shrugs*

Logan: Just get to the f**king copyright already

Dana: Already trying to get me in bed, hmm? *winks*

Logan: Shut it!

Author: Anyway, I only own Dana

John, Alex and Sadie belong to Martiangirl1980

Amy belong to CJquartz192

Sally belong to MutantNation18

Callie belong to Alienmya923

Jennifer belong to Demonlady240

Wolverine & The X-Men belong to Marvel and see you on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except for this story and Dana.

(My Heart Can't Tell You No: Sadie's POV)

(this is based off of a song-fic one-shot of how Sadie feels about Victor and also this song gave me memories of how my ex used me to get his girlfriend back so hope you guys enjoy!)

I walked up onto the stage, nervous as hell. But I breathed in and out. The song I picked started playing, soon it was time for me to start singing.

 _{I don't want you to come 'round here no more,_  
 _I beg you for mercy._  
 _You don't know how strong my weakness is_  
 _Or how much it hurts me._  
 _'Cause when you say it's over with her,_  
 _I want to believe it's true._  
 _So I let you in, knowing tomorrow_  
 _I'm gonna wake up missing you,_  
 _Wake up missing you.}_

My mind played images of the times Victor always knocked on my door, as soon as he told me about how he was finally "over" Dana, we started making love, then the next day I would wake up missing him. I noticed the man I loved sitting beside Dana and Logan, he looked at them angrily as he noticed them holding hands.

 _{When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
 _Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._  
 _No matter how I try to convince myself,_  
 _This time I won't lose control._  
 _One look in your blue eyes and suddenly_  
 _My heart can't tell you no.}_

It was like the song was talking about my own life and how I become weaker each time I look into that animal's eyes. Giving in to him every time. Not giving a damn.

 _{I don't want you to call me up no more,_  
 _Saying you need me._  
 _You're crazy if you think just half your love_  
 _Could ever please me._  
 _Still I want to hold you, touch you_  
 _When you look at me that way._  
 _There's only one solution I know:_  
 _You got to stay away from me,_  
 _Stay away from me!}_

Victor finally looked me in the eyes. I felt the tears about to come out. He noticed, but his expression did not change at all as he watched how my lips were moving in sync with the song.

 _{When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
 _Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._  
 _No matter how I try to convince myself,_  
 _This time I won't lose control._  
 _One look in your sad eyes and suddenly_  
 _My heart can't tell you no,_  
 _My heart can't tell you no!}_

Damn it, Victor! Why can't I just get over you already!? Why must you make it so hard for me? Why can't you just look at me the way you look at Dana?

 _{I don't want you to come round here no more,_  
 _I beg you for mercy.}_

He was still looking at me, his expression of surprise as the tears finally rolled down my cheeks. By then I knew what I had to do. And no one, not even Victor and his eyes can stop me.

 _{When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
 _Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._  
 _When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
 _Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._  
 _Living hell_ }

The tears were about to come out, I started feeling weak to the pit of my stomach, but the show must go on.

 _{When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
 _Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell}_

As soon as the song ended everyone clapped, but I set the microphone back on its stand and quickly left the stage before anyone saw me cry. I ran back to my room. Packing only what I needed. I felt warm arms wrap around me. Victor's hot breath on my cheek. "Don't go." He whispered. Almost like he was begging me to stay. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I said, slowly getting him off me. "Why?" He asked me. I wasn't going to answer him. Before I could grab my duffel bag Victor gripped my wrist. "Why?" He demanded. "Why? Because I'm in love with you, Victor Creed! _That's why_!" I cried. "Ever since I first met you I fell for you! But no, you were in love with Dana! Even though she already has a fucking boyfriend!" I yelled at him, refusing to make eye-contact with him. "I'm done," I sobbed. "I'm done competing with my own best friend." I sniffled. "Sadie..." He said, I didn't know if he was being serious or not, it was the first time he ever called me by my name. But I wish I didn't care. I slapped his arms away. "Stay away from me!" I screamed, breaking down. "I don't want to live this life anymore! So I hope you're happy with her." I said. Zipping up my bag and walking out the door to start a new life, my heart breaking each time Victor called my name, wanting me to go back, only so he could use me again to get mind off of Dana. But not this time, from now on, I'm never going to fall in love again, this time, if I ever come back, and if Victor wants me to make love to him again. I'll just look him straight in the eye and say no. Whether he likes it or not. I'll find a way to finally get over him, and he won't stop me. No one will, for making my heart stone cold.

(Forever Love: Dana's POV)

It was another typical Friday night. Though this one was different, we were dealing with the Juggernaut! A dangerous foe of the X-Men that I've tangoed with before. We finally defeated him, well Victor did using his brute strength and anger. Logan got mad at him, saying he needs to be less ruthless when fighting. Not to let his anger get the best of him, Victor shot back saying he'd do the same thing if he lost the woman he loved. Ever since Sadie left the team, Victor's been acting more like Logan, except he looks at everyone, including me, as a target whenever any of us are around him. Alex and John think its their fault their sister left so they make sure they do their best for when their sister comes back, she'll know they've become stronger for her. I don't think I've ever seen Logan so pissed off before though. "At least I never treated her as if she was my personal _prostitute_!" Logan remarked. Victor grabbed my boyfriend by the top-half of his costume. "What was that _runt_?" Sabretooth growled. "What? Ain't that the only reason why you ever stayed with her? Cuz you only care about _yourself_! Its always been that way and it still has!" Wolverine snarled. That's when a full out brawl started in the middle of the landing area. It only lasted for a while until the two of them started using their mutations to fight. Alex and I got a hold of them before things got worse. "That's enough!" Alex yelled at them. "Your both acting like children!" She looked at both of them like a mother would to her kids when they started fighting. "He started it!" Logan and Victor exclaimed. "Well stop it!" I yelled at both of them. I dragged Logan out of the room. "What the fuck, Dana!?" Logan growled. "Shut up!" I yelled at him, tears soaking up my face. He said nothing as we were walking. Suddenly, Logan stopped. Forcing me to stop also. "What the hell?" I demanded. Looking at him with tear filled eyes. My hand in his, Logan got in front, dragging me to his room. He let me in before closing the door. "You know, we were almost at the infirmary!" I yelled at him. "I know, but you should know I can heal myself." He said. Showing me his bruised arm healing. "I know, but what happens if one day you can't heal anymore? One day you'll finally die? What will I have to do when that day comes? I love you, goddammit!" I cried. Logan walked towards me. Holding me in his arms. "It'll be ok, Dana, don't worry. I'll still be here." He said. "But I'm more worried about you." I looked into his masked eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I mean. I'm afraid you'll die one day, and when you do. How can I get over you when your the one who has always made me smile everyday. No one else can make me smile the way you do." He told me. I laughed. Kissing his cheek before hugging him again. He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'll love you even if I'm dead, and even if I'm around other people and you aren't there, I'll always think about you." I smiled. "Really? Cuz I'll love you through hell and back." My boyfriend chuckled. I sighed in content, even if the world stops and the end is near. Our love will last forever, and that's how we want it to be.

(Monster: Callie's POV)

 _"Erase her memories." Stryker said. Opening my eyes, I punched open the glass, flying out of the warehouse, far away from Stryker and his minions. I heard yelling and gunshots. I finally escaped, only to see images of my mother. "Caroline." She whispered, humming an old tune she used to sing to me when I was scared. "Mom, I promise, I will never hurt anyone ever again." I sobbed. Holding her closer to me. "Too late..." She said. Letting go of me to see the blood from when I killed her with my dagger. "You cannot change who you are, your a monster. You kill everyone, even the ones you love." She said. Images of all of the people I cared about that I killed had their faces swirling around me. "Monster! Freak! You deserve to die!" They chanted. An image of Hank's back was shown. "Henry," I tried reaching for him. He just started walking. "Hank! Hank! Please! Don't leave me..." I sobbed. "I... I love you!" I cried. He turned to face me. "Love me? You don't deserve to be loved!" He spat. Walking some more. "No... Please! STOP!"_ I woke up gasping. Cold sweat beading my face. I looked around, realizing it was only another nightmare. The door creaked open a bit. Hank's head peaked inside. His full form came in, quietly shutting the door with a soft click. "Callie, is everything ok? I heard screaming." He said. Walking towards me. "No!" I exclaimed. "Stay away, please..." I begged. "Caroline, my dear, whats the matter?" Hank asked worried. "I'm a monster, Hank." I whimpered. Releasing my wings to show him, fully coated in metallic glistening in the moonlight. He sighed, moving closer to sit on my bed. He held my hands in his soft furry ones. "No, you are not. Your courageous, graceful..." his face turned purple. "... and beautiful." He told me. "I am lucky to have a woman as amazing as you in my life." He smiled. "But me... _I_ am a monster." He sighed. I kissed his furry cheek. "No, your kind, smart, handsome, soft..." I gave him a flirty smirk, "... _sexy_ ~" I purred. He laughed softly. "Well, may this sexy beast sleep here for the night?" He joked. "As long as I get to cuddle with him." I smiled. Hank went to the other side of the bed. Opening the covers but hesitated. "Hank? Whats wrong?" I asked him, concerned. He covered his eyes. "Where are your clothes?" He asked, I pulled up the covers, realizing I was truly naked. I smirked. "What, don't you like it?" I teased. My boyfriend sighed. "You need to start wearing clothes, Callie." He told me. "I know. But can you at least try to wear some?" He asked. I sighed. "Fine, I'll put them back on tomorrow. Now can we please cuddle?" I asked. Sliding under the covers and pulling me closer to him as we cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms.

Callie: Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks to Helluvaride4 for the reviews! We appreciate it!

Dana: We really do, please give us more love people!

Alex: Where's my time to shine?

John: I'm ok with _not_ having my POV revealed to people

Author: That gives me an idea...

John: Me and my big mouth

Logan: You and me both, bub

Callie: *touches Hanks dick* so, Hank, how about we-

Hank: NO! *blushes profoundly*

Logan: C'mon, furball, sex is hard to come by these days, I'd know *squeezes Dana's breast*

Dana: *blushes* LOGAN! *swats hand away*

Logan: *chuckles* can't stop 'em from trying

Victor: *whimpers* when will I ever get laid again?

Alex: God, no wonder Sadie left

Victor: SHUT UP!

Author: That's chapter 2!


End file.
